The Lunar Dolphin Shines Bright
(characters and setting)|previous = Here Comes the Sun|next = Zords? Really?}}The Lunar Dolphin Shines Bright is is the fifth episode of PRaAK: Beyond. Summary Amy Lin is the "Moon" of the school as well as the student council president! She's smart, can play the piano and is amazing at archery too! As the other core Rangers were talking with Cyrallis, Amy came from out of nowhere and found out about Cyrallis! Amy's father investigates aliens so now she wanted to talk to the students about Cyrallis! Problem is, Luke, Spark, Dawn and Serakis are aliens, and if Amy were to reveal their secret, they wouldn't be able to stay on Earth anymore! Synopsis Amy Lin is practicing swimming at her house. After she finishes her lap of freestyle, her father, Jinhao Lin, congratulates her and says that she'll be the top swimmer this year. Amy does not respond. Later, Jinhao announces to Amy and her mother Zixin that he will be leaving home for work again. Zixin is upset that Jinhao is leaving so soon after he's returned. Mr. Lin explains that there has been a recent alien sighting near the shopping district. Zixin wonders why Mr. Lin is sharing this information and says that it's fortified. Amy corrects her mother and says that it's classified. Zixin says that since they're family, they shouldn't be hiding things from each other. Mr. Lin asks Amy how things have been going. Amy is about to tell him about the many aliens she met, but she's interrupted when Mr. Lin gets a phone call. Over the phone, Mr. Lin tells his employees to expand their search area for alien civilizations, as alien rights should be allowed. (Explain how Luke, Dawn and Spark got here without being caught, then!) Later that morning, the Ranger quintet is walking to school. Luke is explaining the Exarite Power Ranger prophecy to Nate, and Spark interrupts to say that they need to keep their Ranger identities a secret, or else people will find out about Luke, Spark, Dawn, Serakis, and Cyrallis being aliens. The Ranger quintet is suddenly interrupted when Nate's fangirls run up to him, causing Nate to have to leave the other four.' Spark and Dawn then see that there's another group of fangirls, but this one is surrounding Amy. A classmate suddenly appears and says that it's no wonder Amy is so popular; she's the daughter of the famous Lin family, her father is a government official, her mother is a world-famous pianist, and Amy herself excels at swimming, archery, computer programming, twisty puzzles, and the piano. Not only that, but Amy has top grades and is the student council president. Because of this, Arizona's dream is to surpass her. Dawn asks who the classmate is, and Luke says that she's Arizona Phoenix. Arizona affirms this and then notices that she may have seen Dawn and Spark before. As Spark and Luke deny that Dawn has ever been on school grounds before, Amy notices Dawn. Arizona thinks that Amy is looking at her, not Dawn, and is delighted to be acknowledged. Dawn decides that going to school was a bad idea, and Serakis laments that Dawn's decided this just when he came up with a great disguise as Spark's backpack. Maya then accidentally knocks Serakis off Spark's back. Serakis rapidly jumps back onto Spark's back, but not before Amy sees him and realizes that he's a tentacled alien. During the school day, Amy is distracted due to having seen proof that aliens are on Earth. Nonetheless, everyone is still extremely proud of her due to her perfect score on a math test and her helping the student council put on a well-received welcoming party for the freshmen. Then, after Spark, Dawn and Serakis have left school, Luke amazes Nate by using the Leo Crystal and the Astral Codex to summon a bottle of water for Cyrallis. Just then, Amy confronts Luke and Nate, and Luke rapidly moves to show her the Astral Codex and Cyrallis. That afternoon, Amy is once again practicing archery at her house. She remembers her interactions with Luke, Nate, and Cyrallis after finding Cyrallis out. Amy told Nate and Luke that as the daughter of a government official concerned with aliens, she is obligated to tell her father about Cyrallis. Luke said that if Amy did that, the American government would be happy. Then, Cyrallis flew up to Amy and cuddled against her chest. Because of this, Amy is unsure of what to do, and this adversely affects her archery skills. Mr. Lin then comes up to Amy and tells her that Amy is lacking in the presence of mind that a member of the Lin family requires. He says that the only reason that he lets Amy attend CVHS is so that she can learn how the common folk live and thus be a better leader. He tells her that as a Lin, it's her job to be a leader, not to engage in trivial matters of school. Amy agrees with him. However, she doesn't tell him about Cyrallis, Serakis, Luke, Spark or Dawn. The next day, she follows Luke and is shocked to find that they have a rocket. Serakis tries to explain that they're on Earth for an important reason, but Amy says that she will not keep their existence a secret and hears their reason (Luke came because it was his parents' dying wish, Spark came because he came to find the Power Rangers, and Dawn came because she wanted a peaceful life.), as she cannot oppose her father. Cyrallis then offers Amy a taco, shocking Serakis. Maya runs up to Amy and begs her not to tell anybody. She tells Amy that she understands that her father likes aliens, but she asks if Amy thinks that Cyrallis is a good alien. The group is suddenly interrupted by a troop of Darkdrones led by Asherax. Nate explains to Amy that they are the Darkrain Empire, who are the bad aliens. Asherax's radar has found a Constellation Crystal, but it's only the Rangers' transformation crystals. As Amy is assigned to hide with Cyrallis, Luke, Maya, Dawn, Spark and Nate morph to fight. As they begin to fight, Serakis explains to Amy that the three boys and two girls are Power Rangers. The Blue Ranger uses his Alpha Lupi Impact, while the other four Rangers physically attack the Darkdrones. Then, Amy accidentally steps on a stick, alerting Asherax of her presence. Asherax surrounds Amy and Cyrallis with Darkdrones and demands that Amy give Cyrallis over. Serakis flies in and distracts the Darkdrones, giving Amy the chance to run away with Cyrallis. The Darkdrones pursue them, but after meeting Cyrallis and seeing her kindness, Amy is determined to protect her. This determination allows Cyrallis to summon a Constellation Crystal (the Delphinus Crystal) and an Astral Knight Morpher for Amy. Amy is hesitant to become a Power Ranger, so the Darkdrones try to get the Astral Knight Morpher before Amy can. However, the Red Ranger holds them off. Amy reaches for the Morpher and the Crystal. However, she remembers Mr. Lin saying that the Lin family doesn't keep secrets, so she draws her hand away. Then, Cyrallis looks up at her, and Amy decides to become a Power Ranger in order to protect Cyrallis. She then transforms into the Cyan Ranger. Asherax is enraged to see that there's another Power Ranger. He quickly regains his composure, though, and he has her Darkdrones run in an extremely fast circle around the Cyan Ranger. This creates a huge dust storm, which Asherax believes will make it harder for the Cyan Ranger to dodge the Darkdrones's attacks. However, the Cyan Ranger is able to dodge them anyway. She jumps into the air out of the dust storm and uses her new attack, Rotanev Impact, to defeat the Darkdrones. Disgruntled, Asherax teleports away. Right after the fight ends, the group hears footsteps, and Serakis flies away with Cyrallis. Mr. Lin then appears from behind the trees, along with several of his subordinates. He asks what Amy is doing here, and Amy says that the Darkrain. Then, Mr. Lin says that there was recently an incident around the area and asks if Amy heard anything. After a moment of hesitation, Amy says that she did. Mr. Lin tells Amy to head home, as the area is dangerous. Amy tells her dad that some of the aliens here (Luke, Spark, Dawn, Serakis and Cyrallis) are her friends and some are her enemies (Asherax, the Darkdrones). Cyrallis, Serakis, and Luke are grateful to Amy for covering for them. Sparkis excited that there are now six Power Rangers, and Maya is excited that both of her seniors are Power Rangers. Nate asks Luke to not call her Mr. Reyes-Hernandez, as it's awkward, and to instead just call him Nate. Amy agrees as Luke, Maya, Spark and Dawn are their seniors when it comes to being Power Rangers. Luke is nervous about calling Nate and Amy by their first names, but Spark does it right away, as it's more efficient. Dawn is flustered by this, and the two get into an argument about respecting one's seniors. Nate and Cyrallis are amused by this argument, and Serakis is happy that there are now six Power Rangers. Major Events * Amy morphs into the Cyan Ranger and performs Delphinus Impact for the first time. * Amy's parents appear for the first time. Category:Power Rangers Astral Knights